pokemon_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
PSS: Characters
Rivals Daniel An overachiever at heart. As a child, he acquired much knowledge about the ins and outs of Pokemon battling, yet has never been able to actually battle efficiently. While having a friendly rivalry with the player, Daniel will be shown to be frustrated over his apparent inability. Cautious and always on his toes, this trainer is very skilled in battle, which is proven throughout the story. However, he is extremely annoyed since he is seemingly overshadowed by the player. Daniel will pick the starter with a type advantage against you. Gym Leaders *''Marcus (Ground)'' An archaeologist operating from Marsuna City. Very open-minded and never shy from speaking his mind, this Gym Leader is considered a fun-loving trainer who, out of sheer habit, journeys off into the desert with this Pokemon and staying gone for days out of sheer forgetfulness. While rarely in danger, this Gym Leader can rightfully be called reckless, and also has a problem with keeping order, even in his private life. "I had my feet on the ground my whole life and honestly, I am okay with it. I don`t need to fly high or achieve any greatness. I have my place here and that`s all that matters, don`t you agree?" *''Verona (Fire)'' A young girl from Veniro City who teaches dances from around the world in her dance-school/gym. Highly energetic, this girl leads life with a very heads-on approach, preferring to act rather than think. However, she manages very well with only her intuition and is everything but solely a pretty face. In public, Verona is viewed as a disorganized but still reliable person, who oddly does a better job running a city than managing her personal problems. "You may think I am crazy, loco or something. But sometimes you have to be if you want to burn bright!" *''Peter (Dark)'' A child oracle living in Umbruto City. Given his short height, his much-too-large robes and the fact that he uses Dark-types has left people in the belief of him being in league with evil teams around the world, which isn`t the case. A very timid person, Peter sometimes ends up coming off as rude. Despite his physical frailty, short height and low weight, Peter is a much more capable Trainer than anyone would expect. Some even theorize Peter, like his superiors Jason and Stan, could go toe to toe with a Heavenly King. *''Melvin (Rock)'' This Rock-Type user never runs from a challenge, deeming it an insult to his Pokemon. He serves as a tour guide in the mountainous areas of the Adonis region and enjoys motivating people into testing their limits. It is very well known among the citizens of Merterra City that Melvin even battles when he isn`t physically or mentally ready. This has ended with him losing fights or making rash decisions. He is the type of person that fails to catch a break, whether he has time for it or not. *''Ursula (Ice)'' Her gentle, albeit girl-of-few-words nature completely oppose Ursula`s environment and Pokemon. Working as a librarian in Kriarus City, Ursula can be referred to as an ice queen with inner warmth. Watching over the frozen land of North Adonis results into her being seen as some sort of angelic entity when in reality, she is simply human. As a trainer, she is very analytic in situations and despite knowing how difficult the Ice-type is to use, she vows to leave a lasting impression on any trainer she faces. *''Nate (Water)'' Stationed in Hydrune City, this trainer is calm, collected and less energetic than most of his male colleagues. Operating as a scuba diver by occupation, he also practitions ken-do as a hobby. In his hometown, he is seen as reliable, yet somewhat uptight trainer who is so immersed in the underwater world he even based his gym around submerged ruins. Employing the Water-type, this trainer is known for being an arduous opponent to fight. *''Stan (Electric)'' On one hand laid-back, social and overall nice, on the other silent, deadly and quick. The perfect words to describe Stan. Not unlike Heavenly King Hide, Stan fights with agile Pokemon. However, as opposed to him, he has a "silent but deadly" approach, trying to deal a single fatal blow to his opponents rather than toying with them. Running a taxi driver company, Stan feels right at home in the bustling, electrifying chaos of Saturecto City. *''Jason (Flying)'' Dwelling on the summit of a lone island, Jason is a man that enjoys mystery. As a local priest trainee, this Trainer loves the mystifying peace of the sky so much he even created a large tower he uses as a gym. Very pacifist in character, this Trainer hates conflict and prefers to avoid it if necessary. However, despite his calm and peaceful nature, he is not only a difficult, but also a tricky opponent to face, going with rather complicated means of damaging opponsing Pokemon rather than outright assaulting them.Category:Characters